


Misadventures of Alex Qual

by fun_shaz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Bounty Hunters, Gay, Gen, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, kindafinalspace - Freeform, myAu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24630796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fun_shaz/pseuds/fun_shaz
Summary: Staring Alex Qual, a Gay bounty hunter who has bad habits and a big criminal record. He and his well-trained crew find and hunt bounties and hits. This crew is a misfit family off the field, trying to keep their crazy captain in check.They all live on The Gray Star, a decently sized space ship that they use to get to one planet to another, catching bounties.
Relationships: AlexQual/ErionHunter
Kudos: 7





	1. Get to know the charters part 1

Name: Alex Qual  
Male Age: 34  
Sexuality: very gay  
Job: bounty hunter/ hitman  
AU: more than enough trauma  
Background .....................  
He dated Gary when they were teenagers(17). One day he left without telling Gary, and moved to planet Turbul, a futuristic city planet, and became a high-class bounty hunter. He met Misty blues when he got hurt and need medical treatment, but couldn’t get regular treatment and the local hospital. He stuck around her as she moved from planet to planet. They both were on Ventrexia when they found a small yellow female ventrexian with no name. Misty couldn’t find her parents anywhere as they were dead. She took the child in and named her Alexis, as she grew very fond of Alex. Misty decided to settle down and Raise her daughter soon to be son. Alex couldn’t keep up that lifestyle and keep doing his jobs but did buy a small home near Misty on the planet. After Lex grew up Misty moved planets again to somewhere more Deserty. Lex stay on the planet he was raised on and started to make guns and blasters for Alex and other gang members and made good money. Alex regularly comes to the planet that Misty lives on to say hi, and sometimes will stay for a while if he is hurt(she’s his main medical person). Alex is a leader of his gang. They own a ship that is made by the same company that makes crimson lights and has a very similar build though it is a dark gray. This ship is almost like a home for the six of them. Each had their own room, while Alex has the largest one. Alex has been known to sleep around with his crew with the exception of the two females, though the most official thing he has closest to a relationship is with his right-hand man Erion.

Name: Lex Blues  
Age: 28  
Sex: male(trans)  
Pronouns: he, him, they, them  
Significant other: Cosmo  
Sexuality: pansexual  
Mom: Misty Blues (adopted)  
AU: more than enough trauma  
Kids: 2 (at age 39)  
Trans backgrounds  
Lex was a young kit (about 12) when came out as trans. Beforehand though he never wore a dress or like girly things in the first place. He had top surgery when he was 19. His dead name is Alexis.  
Background ....................  
Lex was not that old when he got caught in an explosion that blew up half his left side. He was about 21 and worked as a gunnery mechanic. To what cause the explosion, he still has no idea. He was rushed to the hospital with third-degree burns and a missing arm. Sadly there were no nerves left to connect a prosthetic arm. His left eye doesn’t work nor does most of the muscles on the left side of his face, and he can’t hear out of his left ear. He met Cosmo at the age of 27.

Misty Blues ;/////  
Nickname: Blues  
Sex: female  
Species: unknown  
Occupation: medical salesperson  
Pets: (1) gecko  
AU: more than enough Trauma  
Children:(1) -adopted ventrexian- Lex  
background................  
Blues grew up in a small tribe on a forest-like planet where she learned her medical knowledge from the witch doctor. Soon after turning 18, she decided to leave her tribe and pursue her Business dreams. For a while, she worked small jobs where she would tend to bounty hunters, criminals, and others who not seek out normal medical attention. After about 5 years; she settled down on a small plant with her own shop and quite often past patients will come by to say hello if they are on the plant.


	2. meet the charters 2

Alex, Erion, A3-21, Ariana, Urdou

There are photos of all the charters!


	3. A taste of your own meds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krama gets Alex as he tries to complete a hit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex is a registered sex offender on 15 different planets( including earth).

Alex was at the front of the five when the walked off the ship, leading them to the bar where they would meet a client. Alex has met with him beforehand to make sure he was safe and to see if he really did have the money, of course he was meeting a second time with his crew to discuss the hit. They all had there guns with them. Alex held his silver pistol and had his larger gun on his holster. He sent two of them ahead to scout the area in the case it was a trap. All of them had a price on there heads. 

They soon reached the bar, and entered. Alex spotted the client right away, sitting in the furthest table with a large beer. The man had two larger people standing behind him. To unoriginal in Alex’s opinion, but he was being paid to kill not nitpick him. Alex walked up to the man and took a seat across from him. He was decent looking, but obviously did a lot of hard drugs.

“ hello jetfall, this is your crew, yes?” The man asked looking at each of them, but eyes stoping on Erion, who was beside Alex. “ who is this handsome Turbulen?” He asked smiling at him. “ My second in command, now about the hit?” Alex said trying to draw his attention away from Erion. The man dragged his eyes away from him and looked at Alex. 

“ Ah yes, it is on the planet Othos, and her name is Spelic” he said a slid a photo forward to Alex who took it and looked at it. The alien was a lime green with blue eyes, her hair could be mistaken for grass, and she seemed really like the color green, because that was the only color she was wearing. The only thing that was not green was the bracelet, it was almost the same color as her eyes.

“ any thing we need to know that may help us if she puts up a fight.” Erion asked him as he looked over Alex’s shoulder at the picture.

“ she, with the power of the Raft gem, can control the surrounding plant life, and she knows karate” the man told them. Alex looked at him for a second before shaking his head, “ you never said any thing about plant powers when we first discussed this hit!” He growled at him, slamming his fist on the table. The rest of the crew seemed unfazed by Alex’s outburst, but the man jumped back a bit.

“ I’m sorry but I need this done, and every other hit group had said no” the man explain to Alex who still had a scowl on his face. 

“ another thousand dropnodes or nothin” Alex said and looked and Urdou, the frog like man, who nodded. 

“ Alright you got a deal” the man said putting his hand out to shake Alex’s, Alex excepted and took his hand. 

“ Alright we’ll head off get the hit, do you want the body? “ Alex asked before he got up.

“ yes please, and if you can, keep the gem un touched” the man said before getting up. The man left quickly with the two men following his out the doors. Alex patted the table, telling the rest of the crew to sit. They talk a bit about how they feel like it should go down, and if things do get out of control, which they usually do, what they would do In that case. 

They were in the ship and heading of to the plant the man specified earlier. The planet was very green with many large trees and prairies, but there were spots you could tell nothing lived there, because it was a deathly color, dead trees, and blue vines that covered the landscape. They landed the ship on one of the prairies and started stocked there blasters with new cartridges and put a few more in there pockets. They all carried a knife of some sorts on there person to. It was a nice planet but it was going to be a bitch to navigate. 

Before Alex left his room he glanced at a photo of when he was younger, along with the man his still loved, then over at the group photo, everyone there he had fucked more then once, expected Ariana, the pink like snake, the only girl on the crew. He was gay, and didn’t really want to fuck a female. He cared about his crew a lot, and unlike most hit groups, made sure they were going to survive the missions they went on, though he wasn’t that worried about them getting killed, they were the best of the best, and there weapons were top notch too, made by his own adopted Ventrexian son Lex.

They soon were on there way and split in to there groups. Erion took the sky’s and made sure everyone was alright, and if someone would find the hit or was in trouble they would fire of a flare letting the others know, and Erion could be there pretty quick.

Alex and A3-21 walked till they found a dead spot.

“ should we cross, those blue things look pretty suspicious, same color as the gem” A3 said kicking a vine that was just over the edge. 

“ I’m sure it’s fine, let’s just not step on the vines, in case they are connected to the gem in any way.” Alex said starting off in to the dead spot. A3-21 pulled out his machete, stepping around the vines, following Alex. 

As Alex walked he keep his focus on the ground and the blue vines, some of them were knitted close together and the last thing he wanted was to step on them. He had a bad feeling about the bright colored vine is this other wise dead looking area. Suddenly he herd a yelp from A3 and only looked up fast enough to see him being dragged off bu something. “Shit” Alex said and he started in to a sprint after his comrade. As he ran he felt his foot get stuck and went face down in the dirt with a “ what the fu- oof!”. He looked down to his feet to see a few green vines wrapped around his boot along with a few broken ones. They continued to move up his boot like snakes. “ shit!” Alex exclaimed as he pulled out his hunting knife and tried to cut the vines, but more keeper coming from the same spot it the ground. Soon the vines were at his knees, almost ten. He couldn’t get away either, he tried to pull himself from the vines but would have dislocated his leg if he had tried any harder. He reached for the flare, and in one solid movement sent a colorful flame flying in to the air, hopefully spotted by Erion. Then vines shot out of the ground holding on to his arms and pulling him down so he was laying on the ground. “ well fuck, this blows” he said and he lay there. 

“ tsk tsk tsk, another one with guns” Alex hear and turned his head to see the target, smiling to himself know the others were coming. The woman Alien leaded down and grabbed Alex’s face moving it side to side to get a better view of him.  
“ get off me woman!” He barked as he struggled against the vines. He did not like his face beginning touched, and wanted to put a fist in her face before shooting her brains all over the ground.  
“ are you the one they call Alex?” She asked him letting go of his face and standing up. Alex didn’t say a word and glared at her, he should have never taken the mission. “ ok don’t say anything, I will just let the rest of the people I found confirm,” she said and lifted her arm, and a moment later his crew, all but Erion was there.  
“ is this your captain?” She asked the, but none of them said anything as the looked at Alex.   
The woman then pointed at Alex and lifted her hand, and Alex was lifted up off the ground and up right so he was looking Spelic in the eyes. He didn’t like having his feet off the ground and continued to struggle to get free.

“ oh stop that!” she told him, but he continued anyways. She growled and brought her knee up into Alex’s crouch sending a howl from him.

“ Alex!!?” The three of them said in unison, then shouting there mouths realizing there mistake. Alex sent a glare at Spelic then at them as he hunched over.

“Ok now we’re getting somewhere, mr. Alex Qual, yes?” She asked. Alex was in to much pain to keep up his front and let a shocked look on to his face.

“ yes it is” she said.

“ how is the actual fuck do you know my name bitch!!” Alex yelled at her. She only smiled at him. 

“ so what’s a group bounty hunters doing out here on my planet?” She asked completely ignoring Alex’s question. She was a little to close for his comfort zone so with a slight movement back he head butted her, trying knock her out. She stumbled back a bit but stayed up right. She looked up at him with blood running down her chin. “You little fuck, if pain is the only thing that’s going to get this conversation going, then so be it!!, and your crew can watch!” She said with a insane small on her face. 

“You. Are. A. Bitch” Alex said and smiles.

“ ok then” she said and brings her hand up, and the vines crawl up his leg till the are just about his pant line. She then brings her hand down in a swift motion, and the vines follow coming down along with his pants. Alex lets out an almost girly yelp, bringing his knees together to try to cover himself as much as possible. He was not for public undecency with girls around. 

“ I’m I still a bitch?.” She asked

“Yes, a even bigger one, now give me my pants back!!” He yells at her glancing at his crew who was try to look away, but two out of the three of them had seen him with less then this. She turned to see them looking away and raised her hand, making vines wrap around there head forcing them to look in the direction of Alex who hung by vines on his arms and legs, a few inches of the ground. 

“ is all the crew here, good, now why are you here?” She asked. Alex just looked at her.  
“ I don’t talk to bitches!” Alex said before he looked brown starting to feel to vine move up slowly.

“ talk and I will stop them, keep being a stubborn baby, I’m going to make you cry like one” she said with a scowl. 

Alex just kept going between the vines and her trying to find an angel, some thing he could work with but she was just like him., but the last thing he was going to do was talk, that would give her a chance of killing all of them and where ever Erion was.

“ I am still not talki-ing!?” Alex said looking down to see the vine moving around his boxers, there was little friction but it was there.

“ what the fuck are you going to do?” He asked watching the vines.

“The same thing anyone would do to a sex offender, give them a taste of there own medicine,” she said and laughed.

He opened his mouth to say something but was immediately gaged by a vine, making him unable to move his mouth. A expression of terror planted itself on his face as the he felt the vines move inside his boxers, and began to immediately struggle to get free. He stop in his track when he felt them make there way around the back of his body. He tried to talk but it only came out in mumbles. 

“ don’t do this!” Ariana yelled watching him. The other two had mixed feeling on there faces.

“Shut it snake!” The green women said and turned to Alex had given a tremendously loud scream along with a spew of profanity’s and there was tears in his eyes. His teeth were clenched together and his eyes closed, his face twisted in pain.

“ please stop, he may be a bad person but two wrongs don’t make a ri-“ a hard blow to the head made her go limp.

“ Ariana!!!” Alex yelled trying to move but immediately stopping when he did.

“ now are we going to talk?” The woman said lifting her hand a bit and bringing it down, and the vines corresponding, making Alex scream, tears welling up in his eyes again.

“ now?” She asks.

“ Fuck. You” Alex said spitting at her.

“ fine have it your way!” She said and smiled, flipping her hand over. 

Alex hissed through his teeth trying to stay calm as the vines began to fuck him.

“ holy shit..ah god..mother fucker.”

Spelic turned to the crew members, the two crew members who were still awake were going back in forth between watching and not, but they were how ever hard.

She turned back to Alex who had finally became exited, but had tears running down his red face, and fingers become white on how tightly his fists were. It was not that long till he came, the moisture soaking through his boxes and sweat dripping down his body as he panted.

“ aw darn, your to out of breath to talk!” She said with a smirk. 

Alex hung his head low, he felt ashamed that he let him self get fucked by a plant! While his crew watched!

Suddenly there were gun shots heard in the distance. Alex turned his head to see Erion run towards them, gun in hand, and not flying, why was he not flying??? As he came closer Alex could see the thick black tar? on his left wing. 

“ WHO IS THIS, I THOUGHT THERE WAS ONLY FOUR!?” She yelled covering her head with her hands. She pointed her hand to Erion , making vines fly in that direction but some of the vine still inside Alex that knocked at his internal walls making him scream out in pain. Erion final got a shot, hitting her in her arm, the one with the gem. Alex would have cheered for him but he was in terrible pain. 

“ h-hey g-uys, I’m here!” He said out of breath. He walked close to Spelic pushing her to the ground and laying a hole through her head. 

All the vines immediately retracted, including the ones inside of Alex, making him grown as he hit the ground. Erion was turned enough to see the multitude of that and ran over to him. 

“ Alex you look awful?!” He said trying to help him up, but Alex didn’t have enough strength. He laid there limp, with his eyes closed. The others to ran over to both of them, A3 carrying Ariana. 

“ Alex... we got to carry him back and someone has to get plant bitch over there” Urdou said looking at him.

“ we need to bring him to Misty, he probably has an extent of internal damage” A3-21 said. 

Erion took Ariana, Urdou took Spelic, and A3-21 took Alex. They all arrived to the ship and placed Alex in his bed, changing him out of the mess of the underwear. They flew to plant Turbul and found Misty. They explained to her what had happed, and rushed her to the ship, by that time Alex was awake, and very pissed, but let Misty do examination of damage. She told them it wasn’t to bad, he just needed to stay in bed for the next two days. She then talked to him when he was alone, she told him stuff he should not do for the next two day, like no sex, which mad him sad. But he was already an emotional mess of every emotion scale.

Misty has also pulled aside Erion, who came from her own planet, asking about thing that had happened there after she left. They talked for a bit before she final departed. 

The rest of the crew placed the body in the fridge room, so it didn’t start to rot. 

“ so...do you think we should demand more money, because of...what happened, or not” Urdou asked the team as they sat watching Ariana cook breakfast. 

“ I really think we should ask Alex, but if it was up to me, I would” she said turning around.

“I dont know, I was talking to him the morning, he just wants to kill the dude that sent us on the mission, and then he went in to detail on how he was going to do it. I don’t think right now is the best time to let him make that decision” A3 said fiddling with his fork.

“ I don’t know, I think we should just let him to be honest, he probably will feel better” Erion said looking at the table. The others nodded, agreeing with him. “ let’s just let him do what he wants, we help bring the body to the man and leave.

It was another few day till Alex was walking properly, and decided to cash in the hit. The rest of the team didn’t say anything about their discussion. 

They flew the ship to a loading yard, landing it behind some shipping containers. A3 held the body and walked with Erion and Alex to meet the man, while the other two stayed on the ship. 

The turned the corner and saw the man with his two goons behind him. Ike the normal routine A3 walked in front and threw the woman down.

“ there now give us the money.” Alex said with his arms crossed. The man brought his communicater up and showed the money, then pressed send. A3 and Erion has already started back to the ship. Alex came back to the ship a half hour later, covered in blood.

“ so you killed him?” Erion asked as he sat at the table. 

“ the two goons I did, the other guys dead now too, but he didn’t die right away.” Alex said with a smirk.

“ good to know, there way a bounty on his head to, do you want to go collect it?” Urdou said bringing up the screen.

“ no, I dont want to see him again” Alex said, “ now I’m going to go shower”.


	4. A hunt like no other

“ Alright everyone, this is the bounty we’re going after, and the only one we’re going after. There is a second group of bounty hunters on this planet, keep an eye out for them, they are after the same bounty. If we do run into them, don’t fire.” Alex said standing in front of the four with a hologram of a blue hair man, most likely human.

“ well that blue hair will stand out in a crowd, this should be easy” Urdou snarks as he looks at Alex. 

“ i think we should start at a local bar, see if we can get any information, and check the wanted posters, we don’t need any trouble,” Erion said

glancing at Alex. Alex just gave a huff before taking the pilot seat and started to bring the ship down to the surface of the planet, which had a nice open spot to put the ship. The was buildings around them, it was not huge but not like Misty's home planet ether. The crew got their blasters and headed for the bar. As soon as they got there Urdou went to a wall with wanted posters hanging. With no sign of any crew members, he joined them at the bar.

Alex had sat down in front of the bartender, ordering a whiskey . “ and also, have you seen anyone with blue hair?” He asked nonchalantly.

“ if you're looking for someone with blue hair, go to the city next door, you will find your blue hair there,” he said with a laugh. Alex gave him a funny look and took his whiskey. He made his way over to A3 who was talking to some other aliens and pulled him aside.

“ I got some info out of the bartender, next city over,” Alex said. “ I’ll get the ship ready, tell the others to be back in ten minutes or so”. 

Alex began to walk out with the glass still in hand. “ Hey! you didn’t pay, and that cup ain’t yours!” The bartender yelled at him as he walked out the doors. 

Urdou rushed over to him. “sorry I will pay for his drink, and how much for the cup?” He asked pulling out cash.

Alex had the ship ready to go when the crew got on the ship. They were in their seats and started off to the city over. It was a fast flight, not even four minutes. 

“ Alright, same as usual, Erion you’re sniping, stay to the rooftops. Urdou, you're with me and A3 and Ariana are together” Alex said as he picked up his gun and put it on his holster. The rest of the crew got their guns and headed for the door. When Alex opened it, he almost screamed, everyone in sight had BLUE hair?! It was a sea of blue! Alex immediately shut the door.

“ holy fuck!” Alex said wide-eyed. “ well that was fucking unexpected”.

“ How are we going to find this guy now?” Ariana asked pulling up the hologram on her watch. “he’s so generic, this is going to be impossible” A3-21 said taking a closer look at the hologram.

“ shit, we know his name at least, it’s,” Alex said looking at the information underneath. “ it’s bob, FUCKING BOB!!?? How did this generic mother fucker end up with a bounty? And so high too?” Alex yelled waving his arms around. 

The rest of the crew just watched Alex, as they glanced at each other. 

“ um, should we just give up?” A3 asked the crew.

“ no, it’s too much money!” Urdou said and turned to Alex. “ hey you need to calm down, let’s just split up and see what we can find. I’ll find us a place to stay in the inner city”.

Alex looked at him with a scowl, “ sounds good, but don’t be surprised if I have the police chasing me this evening. 

“ ok, Erion you're with me!” Alex said, "the rest of you can choose who you want to go with, let’s go”. They finally departed the ship, standing out like a sore thumb.

“ so do you think it’s just a fashion trend or what,” Erion asked Alex as they walked down a street sidewalk.

“ I don’t know, but it’s dumb for making our job a lot harder. Let’s head to the pub and ask around for a human named bob” Alex said pointing at the pub across the street. Erion nodded as he followed Alex. They entered the building, and took a seat. They both could feel eyes on them. A waiter came over to their table.

“ whatever’s on tap please,” Alex said handing them the menus.

“ same thing as him,” Erion tells the waiter.

The waiter nods and walks away. Erion notices Alex watching and waves his hand in front of his face, getting the man's attention. “We’re here for a bounty, not to fuck around.” He deadpans.

“ Whatever, I wasn’t even thinking about it anyway,” Alex said looking away, setting his chin on his hand.

The waiter soon returned with there drinks, a light blue beer.

“ ok they really like blue” Erion said as he takes a sip. “ it’s not bad, either”.

They both drink their beers as they talk.

At the end of the day none of the crew found any sign of were bob maybe, and headed to a hotel room.

“ ok good three beds! Ariana, you sleep in that one, A3 and Urdou in that one and me and Erion in this one” Alex said as he yawned. 

“ we’re sleeping remember,” Urdou tells him with a look as he begins to take his vest off.

“ what? I’m going to sleep too” Alex said with a confused look.

“ you wake me up in the middle of the night again, I’m going to shoot your balls off,” Urdou tells him.

“ if you do that I’m going to shot your gonads out, you forget I’m the captain, I do what I want” Alex threatens him. As he unzips his jacket and lays it on the dresser. “ and that was Erion's fault, he’s the one who’s loud”. 

“ hey!” Erion says as he gets in the bed. Alex kicks off his boots and pants, leaving him in a white t-shirt and boxers. He flops down in the bed, pulling the blankets over both of them, the rest of the crew finds there way to bed, turning off the lights. Alex turns over grabbing Erion and pulling him closer to him.

It was morning when the sun hit Alex in the face. He put his hand up to block it as he opened his eyes, and saw blue.

“WHAT THE FUCK!?” He yelled jumping out of bed and waking up the others. Erion sat up looking at Alex with wide eyes.

“ your hair, it’s blue?” He asked as Alex rum to the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

“ what the hell is all the yelling for-“ Urdou said to Erion. “ why is your hair blue??”.

“ oh god, my Beautiful hair!!!” Was herd from the bathroom. Urdou made his way over to see Alex looking at his bright blue hair in the mirror.

“ holy, what did you guys do to your hair,” A3 asked Erion.

“ nothing!! We didn’t do anything to our hair, why would we?” He said. 

“ I look fucking ridiculous!” Alex said as he left the bathroom. 

“ so do it, if it only changed the color of my Mohawk then it would look alright, but my entire head is blue!” Erion yelled. 

“ both of you calm down, at least you will blend in more” Urdou told them.

After a few more minutes of drama and getting changed the crew was back at it playing where’s Waldo.

Alex and Erion had some beef with the waiter who gave them the beer. Alex had ranted about how he was going to beat the shit out of them the entire walk there.

They entered the pub and took a seat at the same table, looking around till Erion had spotted the waiter.

“ there they are,” Erion said looking at Alex. Alex got yo are walked over to the waiter.

“ Hey, you! What the fuck!!” He yelled at him. The waiter scrambled backward a bit and hid his face behind the menu he was holding.

“ what do you want!?” He asked.

“ How about my hair color back you ass hole, what the fuck did you feed us yesterday!” Alex screamed at him wavering his hand towards Erion.

“ what was on tap! Did you not read the menu?!” The waiter yelled back, he was not going to be treated like a piece of garbage.

“ no, I didn’t, FUCK YOU” Alex yelled flipping him off as he went back to his table. He sat down and crossed his arms.  
“ fuck him,” he said again. 

“You want anything, I’m going to go to the bartender this time,” Erion asked him as he held the menu.

“ ya, some vodka would be nice” Alex grumbled. He watched Erion walk up to the bartender and order the drinks. Erion soon came back with two drinks, handing one to Alex. They drank for a while before Erion got up.

“ I have to go piss, don’t do anything illegal, I swear,” he said as he walked off. Alex got up and followed him.

“ hey~” Alex said stepping in front of him.

“ hey, now let me piss,” Erion said moving Alex out of the way.

Erion was in the bathroom for not even a minute before Alex came in. He was at the sink washing his hands when Alex grabbed his face and kissed him, completely catching him off guard. Erion was pretty sure there was no one in the bathroom, so he let Alex kiss him. Suddenly an incoming call from Urdou came upon Alex’s watch. He smacked it trying to decline the call but ended up answering it. Urdou was not completely in shock when he saw Alex and Erion making out on the other side, but he still gave an alarming screech. both Alex and Erion stopped and looked at the watch to see the frogman covering his eyes. Then the door opened up, and in came the waiter from earlier. 

“ oh shit, what the fuck do you think you're doing in here.” He yelled at Alex and Erion. Urdou just hung up not wanting to deal with this amount of idiocy.

Alex swiftly pulled his gun on the man. 

“ get out” he growled at the waiter.

Suddenly they had a gun in there face. “ no I think you should get out!” The waiter said with a scowl. “ I’ve killed and wouldn’t mind another on my list!”.

“ holy shit it’s Bob!” Erion said to Alex.

“ yes that’s my name, and what are you going to do, kill me?” He asked visibly shaken.

“ not if I don’t have to, you're worth more alive,” Alex said stepping forwards, gun still held at point level.

The man dropped his gun turned around and ran out of the bathroom. It was so sudden and out of the normal, it took Alex and Erion a second before they started running after him. they followed him out into the busy streets of the city. As soon as Erion got through the door he was up in air following Bob from high up as Alex chased him on foot though he was just following Erion, he couldn’t tell bob from the rest of the blue-haired people. Bob just kept running until he looked up. A shadow of a large bird-like thing passed over him, making him stop and look up, just to see Erion falling towards him. He was pinned to the ground by the angle like-man. Alex caught up soon. The people around them were running around, yelling and screaming in confusion. Alex pulled Energy cuffs from his back pocket and place them on Bob. 

“ call up Urdou, tell him we got the guy, and to meet us at the ship,” Alex said as he dragged Bob up on to his feet. Erion nodded and did that.

“ don’t fight us, yell or scream for help, if you do, you're going to be in a whole lot of pain before we drop you off,” Alex said smiling at his in the most creepy way possible. 

“ like what, you're going to beat me up, shot me, what?” Bob said.

” I’m a registered sex offender on 15 different planets, take a guess hot stuff,” He said as he began to walk him to the parking yard where his ship was. Bob didn’t say anything more.

The rest of the crew met the three in the ship.


	5. stop and flirt with what ever is chasing you

“ seriously officer, it wasn’t me” Alex said as he was energy cuffed from behind, making his arms unable to move. He couldn’t reach his knife, or punch the guys. 

“ cram it perv!” The officer whom Alex had been flirting with yelled. Alex most definitely would not be in cuffs if he hade just kept running. 

“ so your saying that all this blood, is not from the murder victim who was found in the same bar as you and your friends?” The other officer asked him.

“ first off, I didn’t know that a murder happened, this is just ketchup, second I have no idea who those people were!” Alex lied, smiling at the officers. Hopefully when the crew got to the ship they would notice he was not there, and come save him, they have had bailed each other out too many times now anyways.

The officer saw the knife on Alex’s side and quickly took it.

“ hey that mine!! Give it back!” 

“ get in the car” the officer said pushing down Alex’s head, shoving him inside the vehicle. “ kinky” Alex muttered as he sat back up on the car seats.

“ holy crap!” The officer with red hair said as he looked at Alex’s record.

“ he’s wanted on how many planets?”

“ at least 30!” 

“ wow he is a bad dude”

“ congratulations you got me, can you two stop cumin over my records and start driving?” Alex asked crossing his legs.

“ your wanted mostly for sex assaults” the officer in the passenger seat said looking behind him.

“ yeah and” Alex said smiling at him, he wasn’t ashamed of that fact. “ they don’t usually catch me when bounty hunting”

“ don’t look at me you disgusting fuck” the officer said as he put the hologram down.

The rest of the ride was pretty quiet. Still had his watch, which the crew could track him. 

Back at the ship

“ holy crap!!” Urdou said pacing around the bridge. “ how the hell did he fall behind??” He said as he pulled at his face.

“Well his watch still has a signal, we can track him, but to be honest, I feel like he’ll get out on his own, let’s just let it be for now” Ariana said sitting back in her chair.

“ you guys really don’t t want to go down and get him?!” Erion asked looking between the window of the space ship and the crew. 

“ he’s competent, what did he do before he had us?” Ariana pointed out to him.

“That’s true, but this is Alex!” Erion said pointless waving his arms.

“ oh shut up” Ariana tells him as she turns back around in the chair.

“ hold up! I’m second in command, and because Alex isn’t here, I’m in charge!” Erion tells them Jumping up on the dashboard.

“ get off there you idiot!” Urdou yells at him. Erion jumps down landing on his feet.

“ ok well sense you guys want to wait a bit before heading down there to get him, who’s up for poker?”

Back down on planet 226-7

“ HEY THISE ARE MY CLOTHES YOU ASSHOLES!!” Alex yelled as he stood in a prison uniform, an uncomfortable as hell dark green jump suit. He continued to move around uncomfortably as he watched the other officers from across a glass wall. They had his records up on a large blue hologram, talking to each other and what not. Alex could care less about what they think, he was going to get out anyways. He had a crew he could count on to come bail him out, so he just stood there, smiling at them like an idiot.

“ look at him, he is clearly crazy!”

“ true that, he let himself get caught just so he could flirt with me, and there’s only males who he has assaulted, so he probably is gay...ew”

“...ok then man, it’s your opinion” 

Soon Alex saw the side door open and the same cop from earlier walk through. 

“ come on, I’m taking you to your cell” he said and grabbed Alex’s hand cuffs and pulled his along. “ and if you keep looking at me like that-

“ hey josh is this the new prisoner! Hello Mr. Qual” said a man with glasses and light brown hair. 

“ oh hello good sir” Alex said and nodded at him with a smile. 

“ I hope you enjoy your tome here in our prison before your execution!” He said as they walked.

“ thank- wait what, I didn’t even get a trial!!” Alex yelled at the man, making him step back a few feet. 

“ I understand you might feel this is unfair, but with a record like yours, well your a nuisance to society. That’s the best way I could put it” the man said fiddling with his hand. he soon parted way with the two.

“ so Josh, that’s a nice name, who gave it to you?” Alex asked as they walked down the halls.

“ what, my mom, who else you weirdo!” He said looking at him, Alex was just about an inch taller then him.

“ HEY JETFELL, YOU BASTERD!” Alex heard some where in the prison cells, maybe one of his former bounty’s or just someone he just pissed off. He finally made it to the cell where he was going to be held, just like all the rest, there mistake, he would be out by tomorrow.

“Ok this is your cell, you have a cell mate, hope you get murdered, have fun.” Josh said as he uncuffed Alex and shoved him in the cell before closing the door. 

“ see you later josh” Alex said waving goodbye. He sat down on a small chair. “ man I really hope they hurry up and bust me out, or I’m going to have to do it my self.” He thought to himself as he saw movement he in the corner of his eye. He jumped up and watched the man stand up. He was much taller then Alex, and Alex was a tall dude. The man also looked like he could lift a hover bike no problem.

“ um, hey I’m Jetfell” Alex said trying to pretend he wasn’t the tinyest bit intimidated by someone being taller then him, other then A3.

“ I have heard of you, nice to meet a legend.”

“ hey, I’m still alive!” Alex said pointing at himself.

“ no for long” the man said. His speech was slow and his voice was extremely deep.

Alex just rolled his eyes as he look down at his watch, wait where was his watch?! They must of took it when they literally took all of his clothes! He would have to get those back before he left.

“ so what go you in here?” Ex asked sitting back down.

“I don’t even remember anymore, it was to long ago..” the man said looking off into the distance of nowhere. “ and you”

“ I stoped running to flirt with the cop” Alex told him.

“ ok, but why were they chasing you?”

“ oh, had a hit on this bartender, and the cops were at the bar” Alex explained to him.

“ aw ok” he said nodding. He sat back down on the bottom bunk, and Alex found his way to the top bunk. 

“ man I really don’t want to die” Alex tells him, laying on his back with his hands behind his head.

“ none of us do, but It happens one way or another” the man spoke through the ginger beard.

“ geez ok” Alex mutters,” oh ya I never asked your name”

“ my street name is Grim, but you can call me Jo, I got the same name as that cop who dropped you off in here” he tells him.

“ Oh well Grim suits you” Alex tells him. Both end up falling asleep, Alex wouldn’t dare mess around with a man who could snap him in half in his sleep. 

When they wake up every one is getting up for reveille, and once dressed they are all pushed in to the chow hall. Alex sits with Grim and continues to talk to him as they eat oatmeal. They are then let in to a court yard, Alex still talking to Grim, till three men walk up to the two. All are shorter then Alex but not by much.

“ yo Grim the dim, who this your talking to?” The supposed leader asks him. 

“ my new cell mate” he tells them putting his head down. 

“ same going to happen to the last three?” The man says with bad grammar.

The two other men walk up to Alex, who is unfazed by there presence.

“Hey, hey pretty boy!” One of them says getting in his face. 

“ piss off” is all he says, which in turn make the two mad. 

“ you can’t make us do anything! Haha” the other laughs. Grim has already moved elsewhere making the area mostly empty.

“ no I can’t make you do anything, but I can how ever” he says and pulls the other to the wall pushing his face to the bricks. “ do what I want, my name is Jetfell and if you haven’t heard of me, you will damn right remember me.”

“Hell if I-I care!” The one in Alex’s grip mumbles. Alex does the only logical thing and scrapes the mans face down the wall, him smiling hearing the man scream in pain. He then drops the man on the ground and looks at the other two, “I’m a trained killer, don’t fuck with me or Grim again” he tells them before walking away as they run to there gang member on the ground.

Back on the ship

“ what happened last night” A3 asks opening his eyes to the trashed ship, himself laying on top of the poker table. 

“ I-I think we got drunk?” Urdou said sitting up. “ and started play strip poker by the looks of it”.

“ ok you guys, we got to go get Alex” Erion tells them and try’s to stand before laying back down. “ I feel like shit, is anyone who is not having hangover?”.

“ oh I’m not, I let you guys have fun last night” Ariana tells them walking in. “ but your all fuck loud as hell”.

“ Ari, could you be an amazing snake person and go get Alex?” Erion asked still laying on the bar counter.

“ ya and can you all put your clothes back on?” She tells them as she walks to the bridge. She first checks the movement of the tracker, it stoped moving a yesterday evening. She then turned on the news to see if anything was on that would be useful. She watched while she worked, pinpointing the tracking device to a jail. A few minutes later a news alert came on.

“ just in, a execution or the criminal Jetfell, wanted on more them 30 planets! Come down and watch, 5 dollars for emission”

“ well fuck...” was all she could say because she wasn’t that surprised. She needed to get the men awake and lively, because this was a doozy. She couldn’t do this alone.

Back to Alex again!

Alex had found Grim and told him that the three shouldn’t be bothering him again. 

“ hey!!” Josh came running at his gun in hand. 

“ yeah?” Alex asked turning to him, smiling at the man.

“ did you just injure another inmate?” He asked pointing the gun still at Alex.

“ no” he told him.

“ don’t fucking lie I saw you do it” Josh told him.

“ then why the fuck would you ask me!!” Alex asked him.

“Get on the fucking ground” Josh ordered and Alex compiled, not wanting a hole through the shoulder. He was handcuffed and pulled back up.

“ come on” he said beginning to pull Alex to the door. 

“ bye Grim, have a nice life” Alex said as he entered the building. The walked to a small room where Alex was pushed in to, Josh entering afterwards, closing the door and locking in.

“ now, why did you injure that man.” Josh asked him.

“ did I hurt him, I didn’t mean to” Alex said in a higher octave.

“ shut up and answer the fucking question!” Josh yelled at him. 

“ is anyone watching or listening?” Alex asked looking around. 

“ no, now please answer the question” the officer says pinching the bridge of his nose.

“ he was being a big meanie” Alex said and smiled at Josh who gave a disgusted reaction.

“ now Uncuff me, these things are awful” he tells him standing up and putting his hands In front josh. 

“ no! why would I do that, you wou-

Alex rams himself forwards grabbing the keys and shoving josh to the corner. He swiftly un cuffs himself, and grabs Josh before he can stand back up.

Alex smashes his lips on the officer’s as he holds him down. The man try’s to struggle.

“ god your really hot, man am I glade I stoped running~” Alex said and smiled at him again, leaning over him.

“ GET OFF ME YOU DISGUSTING FAG!!” Josh yelled in his face. Alex did stop for a second before punching him in the mouth, holding both Josh’s arms in one hand before grabbing the energy cuffs from his.

“ ahhhhh fuck” the man said, a bit of blood dripping down his lip. His hands were put behind him and cuffed together so he couldn’t defend himself. 

“ why-why are you doing this!” The officer asked loudly as he was pulled up to his feet.

“ because, your hot, and I’m horny” Alex said before kissing him again. Alex’s hand grabbed Josh’s badge, and gun and put them in the pockets of the jumpsuit. 

“ now shhhhhh” Alex told him as he shoves him back on the ground and sits on his pelvis.

“ you wouldn’t” Josh said looking at Alex atop him.

“ I have before, what’s stopping me” Alex asked him and started to grind against Josh.

“Officer Amor, where are you, please return to your post!” The walkie-talkie screeched.

Alex pulls it off him and throws it across the small room. He then grabs Josh by the shirt and pulls his upper body up. Josh turns his face so Alex can’t kiss him but Alex grabs his face violently and turns it back to where he can kiss him. 

“ god, ah please stop” Josh mumbles into the kiss as he half hazardously try’s to pull his face away.

“ that’s it, you like it~?” Alex asks as uses his free hand to undo Alex’s belt.

“ no!..ag no I don’t” Josh tells him with his eyes still shut, and face scrunched. Josh try’s to bring his leg up to kick him but it does nothing. 

“ don’t fight me!” Alex tells him as he finally gets the belt undone. “ and by the looks of it you Do like what I’m doing!”. 

Suddenly the door in kicked open and several officers run it before covering there eyes at the sight of Alex straddling Josh. Alex has his hand inside of the other mans pants, and both are obviously hard.

“ get this crazy maniac off me!!” Josh yells at them.

“ oh fuck.” Alex says before two little pricks connect with his skin and he is shocked unconscious, falling off Josh.

Alex finally wakes up when a bright light is shown in his face. He moves his face away and opens his eyes. He could feel his hands about his head, and his feet were not touching the ground. “ well there went my way out” he thought as he began to look around, he was in a semi large stadium, most of the seats were filled.

“ well this sucks even harder!” He said out loud. “ welp, I had a good life, my crew wasn’t half bad, except for not coming to get me, and I still don’t have any STDs” he thought as he let his head hang. 

“today, on the execution block we had the criminal Jetfell, who will be paying for his crimes of, murder, sexual assault, sexual harassment, rape, illegal bounty hunting, shop lifting, thievery, robbing at gun point, illegal parking of a space ship, destruction of property, piloting a spaceship under the influence, piloting a hovercraft under the influence, assault under the influence, murder under the influence, being in possession of illegal drugs, identity theft, prostitution, and tax fraud.” the man said as he stood beside Alex.

“ wow is that all, I thought there would be more!” Alex told the man and laughed.

Boos were heard from the audience.

“ now here are the choices for the methods of execution, please put your votes in now” the man said gesturing to something behind him that he could not see, he couldn’t even choose how his life was going to end, he’s been to way better executions!

“ alright the ballots are in, death by monsters!” The man said looking at the polls.

The crowd roared with excitement.

“ wait what? I’m I like fighting it to the death or something, if I win I get to go free?” Alex asked the man.

“ what no, if you kill the first one we send out the next, we will keep sending them till they kill you”

“ oh, ok, that kinda sucks” Alex said looking back at the crowd and then at the ground. This wasn’t even going to be fun, now a public hanging would have been fun.

Suddenly the man to his left dropped to the ground, he didn’t even try to catch himself. Then the man on his right? Alex looked up to see Erion flying about the stadium, gun in hand.

“ fuck yes, TOOK YOU GOD DAMN LONG ENOUGH!!!” Alex said looking for the rest of them. He could see Urdou on the wall sniping and Ariana in the crowd. A3 was now where to be found.

“ drop him in the pit!!” The man yelled and Alex felt the cuffs on his hands start to move along with the floor underneath him was opening up.

It was a moment till his hands were in cuffed, and due to his feet still cuffed he fell upside down and smacked his face into the pole, then he fell. He hit the ground with a “ ow! what the fuck, FIX YOUR GOD DAMN POLE!!!”.

Alex looked up to see the largest door start to open. He jumped up on the his feet and looked around, there was only sand and a few bodies that were torn to shreds. He looked back a the door and saw nothing!? His eyes began to dart around looking for anything. A loud bang was herd from inside the holding chamber and out walked A3-21 as he put away his gun.

“ A3!?” Alex yelled as he backed up a bit, unsure if it was really him. 

“ are you done fucking around? We got to get out of here!” The tall Siberian tooth wracker told him as he began to run, picking up Alex along the way. He easily climbed out of the pit, tossing Alex in the air, passing him to Erion who began to fly out of the stadium.

“ wait my stuff!!!” Alex said looking back.

“ dont worry we got it all!” Erion said as they made it passed the walls. 

“ AHHH SHIT!!” Erion screeched as he began to falter in the air, both beginning to plummet to the ground. Erion spread his wings trying to Control the fall, but only one opened, he had been shot!!

“ sorry” Alex said as reached up with both hands forcefully opening the wing, slowing the fall, but not by much. They both hit the ground rather hard. Erion landing on Alex. It took a bit before Alex could recollect himself. He opened his eyes to see the guards running towards both of them. He reached down and grabbed the gun from the withered form and began to shoot at them, Ariana wasn’t far behind the guards, A3 following closely behind her.

His shots were not as accurate as he wanted them to be, but Erion was a dead weight on top of him. The last guard went down by Arianas serrated claws.

“ Erions been shot” Alex told A3 as he lifted him of Alex. “ get him back to the ship!”.

Alex pushes him self off the ground, looking for Urdou. He spotted him running out of the doors with his gun followed by two guards. Alex put his gun up and fired two shots, and both dropped. 

“ hurry it up frog legs!” He yelled as he began to run after Ariana and A3. 

He followed them to the ship and ran inside waiting for Urdou before shutting the door. 

“ LETS GET OUT OF HERE!” Alex yelled before he could look around. The ship was trashed! 

He turned to Urdou as the ship took off. “ what the fuck happened while I was gone for less then a day?!”.

“ oh, we didn’t have time to clean up, we all got drunk, and... trashed the ship, we’ll clean up, I promise, but right now I need to get to Erion.” Urdou said as he scooted away with a small smile on his face. Alex just rolled his eyes as he walked to the couch and sat down. He spotted his stuff, still drenched in blood, sitting on the table, with his blaster! He took off the green jumpsuit and went to wash his clothes. He returned to his room and laid down on his bed. He was going to miss josh, till the next man came around.


	6. Part 2, a sick fic, then i got lazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this happens right after the last chapter.

It was almost an hour later when Alex's clothes were ready, and also the time it took to get to Misty's planet. They had called ahead of time to tell her about the incident, and because she was from the same planet, she would most likely know what to do.

Alex was clothed and meet the others in the med bay, where misty was looking over Erion's wing.

"Well the Radial was hit, but its also fractured in the Radius, and I don't know why that would be?" Misty said as she began to tape the wing up, folding it closed.

"Oh, that was me." Alex said raising his hand a bit as Misty glared at him. "what! we were almost 300 feet in the air when he got shot, and I don't like going splat, so I grabbed his wing and forced it open".

"You dumb idiot!" Misty muttered.

" I would have done the same if that makes it any better," Erion said, looking at the angry woman. 

"Well now you have two broken bones, Alex get over here and let me check you too, a fall from that height would at least brake something," Misty said waving Alex over.

"I also landed on him" Erion pointed out only making Misty shake her head.

Alex took his jacket and shirt off and sat next To Erion as Misty looked at his ribs, collar bones, ex...  
" Well, if you paid attention to your body for even one second you would see the large bruise on your side, and neck," She said poking him in the chest.

" oh, no that's a just an old hicky" Alex said correcting her, " but the bruise on the side is new, i didn't even notice it."

"Your still an idiot" was all Misty said before grabbing the tape.

Soon the to males were allowed to leave after a stern talking to, and goodbyes. The rest of the crew had been waiting in the living area. Alex was holding his jacket and shirt, which he set on the table and sat down, Erion followed. 

" So when are you two going to stop going to be broken?" Urdou asked turning off the tv.

"Bout a week, we can't do any " Strenuous activities", and the next few days we should be resting in bed, but I don't really want to, so that's not happening" Alex explained to the crew.

"But don't you think that's important?" Ariana asked him. The whole crew knew Alex was stubborn when it came to getting better, and they would most likely, like good friends, drug him up with CBD and lock him in his room. Erion on the other half was pretty good when it came to him getting hurt. He also wasn't human and his body healed faster.

"Na, broken ribs are nothing, I have had them before, no difference," Alex said and crossed his legs, bringing his hands up to put behind his head, but instead retraces his whole body, leading into himself. " I'm fine..." he breathed. The rest of the crew just looked at him. "You guys have a ship to clean, stop looking at him and do that".

"Hey," Erion said putting his hand on his shoulder, " please just go sleep for a bit, I know I'm going to bed, I'm tired".

" not really tired though, but I can lay with you till you fall asleep" Alex offered, and Erion expected. They both went to Erion's room and laid down in bed, Erion on Alexs good side.

It was about dinner time when A3 came to wake them both up, Erion fast asleep on Alex's chest, his good wing outstretched, acting like a blanket.

"Hey you two, dinners ready," He said pocking their faces till they woke, Alex smaking A3's hand.

"That hurts you dip wad! Your claws are sharp, trim them!" The man snapped at him as he began to sit up. " Erion, get off of me". The hunter snapped awake and climbed off him. " do you need help getting up".

"No! Broken ribs are dum-YOW!" Alex screeched as he sat all the way up. "I'm still fine! Shut Up!" Alex yelled at the two who looked at each other in confusion.

All three made it to the mess hall and sat down to eat.

"Alright everyone, stir fry for dinner," Ariana said as she put the plates down, and sat down with her own plate of food.

" Hey, my food smells weird, did you put something in it" Alex asked as he took another bit. Ariana shook her head as she continued to eat her own food. "Anyway I got rest like you asked, so I will stay up the rest of the night and I can take over flying the ship."

A3-21 just shook his head.

"Hey, you need to chill," Erion told Alex who just looked at him for a second before looking at the rest of the crew. " You. all ...are ass holes" He spoke slowly.

" Now eat the rest of your food," Urdou said pointing at the plate. Alex looked at him and then back at the plate.

He was the last one to finish his dinner and was shoved into his room afterward. as soon as he hit the bed he was asleep.

"Ok good now he will get some rest," Urdou said as they began to walk out with the others. He closed the door and typed a code into the panel nest to it. " Ok, now he can't get out. Lets all go to bed".

In the morning everyone was woken up by loud yelling and screaming from Alex.

" GOD DAMN IT YOU ASS HOLES LET ME OUT!!" Alex yelled standing at his own door. They did it to him again, sure being drugged up was great, but not when you get locked up afterward. Just because he was hurt didn't mean he should be treated like a child. He was 30 for goodness sakes. He also was hungry.

"URDOU I SWEAR IF YOU DONT OPEN THS DOOR I WILL FUCK YOU TILL YOU CANT WALK!!!" He yelled then went to go sit on his bed, he was out of breath. He let is upper body fall on to his bed looking up at the ceiling.

Suddenly the door opened and a plate was slid inside before it shutting again, Alex was up running at the door but was too slow and it locked before he got there. 

"DAMN YOU" He yelled as he hit the door before picking the plate up. He sat back down and ate his food, then set it on the nightstand. His ribs didn't hurt if he didn't touch them, but he didn't have much else to do so he poked himself in the ribs, then regretting it.

"I have nothing to dooOOO!" Alex yelled laying on his bed.

"How about sleep!" Was heard from the other side of the door. It was most likely Ariana or Urdou, the only two who has the smarts to outsmart him, he didn't go to school anyway, he grew up on the streets with a gang of kids. Who needs school anyway, he turned out just fine! 

Outside of Alex's room.

Erion had been trying to sleep, but it wasn't normal to sleep all day, and he couldn't find it in himself to be tired enough.

He had walked onto the bridge in only his sweet pants, dragging his feet and rubbing his eyes.

"Hey Urdou, can you let me into Alex's room, I am tired and can't sleep," He asked poking the Anuranian.

"What, no Misty said no stre-

"Not to fuck you, idiot, to sleep, he's comfy," Erion told him, glaring at him. He understood where Urdou would get that idea though, he was a light sleeper, and Erion made a lot of noise, but most did when it came to Alex.

" Ok, but if i hear anything you will get locked in your own room too!" Urdou said getting up. He walked down the halls and to Alex's room. Urdou punched in the code and opened the door for Erion to slip inside. Alex was laying on his bed, most likely asleep. There was enough room for Erion to lay down and make himself comfy without walking up Alex.

Alex was about half asleep when he turned over. He wasn't expecting to see Erion, but to be honest he didn't mind. It was nice to have another body there. Erion was lucky he was cute and warm. Alex put his arm around his and pulled his body closer, putting one leg between Erions and one over them. he kissed Erion's forehead before laying his head back down, noses touching. Alex was only like this when he was tired, or asleep, or after sex, but he was to tired, and hurt to be horny. 

Erions eyes opened, but hardly. "Hey, couldn't sleep" was all he said.

"Its fine, your warm, and I feel cold" Alex told him with his eyes still closed.

"Maybe if you wore something other then your boxes to bed, you would feel warmer" Erion suggested, moving closer to him.

" hows your wing feel?" Alex asked looking at Erion.

"It still hurts, its only been a day," he told Alex.

Once they were asleep, the rest of the crew came in to get blackmail on Alex, but that was to be expected.

The two slept almost the rest of the day, waking up for a bit and talking every now and then.

"So what happened in jail anyways, we all know something happened, numbers went up on you wanted posters," Erion asked laying on his stomach, head on Alex's chest.

"Well, there was this officer, his name was Josh, and he was an ass to everyone. That's why I stopped running, to flirt with him. Anyways one the day after I arrived, they let us out into the courtyard, three dudes came yapping, I ended up shredding one of their faces against the bricks and walked off. And of course, Josh comes running and yells at me, cuffs me and we go inside a small room, his mistake, he knows my records. Got my cuffs off and him on the ground under me, and he was enjoying it, till a bunch of officers busted open the door, and tazed me." Alex told him while looking up at the ceiling. "HE also called me a faggot, and got a punch in the mouth".

"Oh wow, was he homophobic wasn't he, those people are the worst," Erion said thinking back to when he was back on his home planet, he was in the closet till he left and ended up in a gay bar by accident. That's where he met Alex, who was looking for a crew at the time.

Alex attempted to put his arm up in the air, but he didn't get far before a stab of pain hit him. "This all fucking sucks, I can't do shit, and they won't even let me get drunk" Alex huffed, and gave Erion another Kiss on the head.

" Why am I the only one you kiss, I'm just asking, I mean like out in public?" Erion asked looking up at him.

"Cause Urdou is slimy, A3 is to damn tall, and Ariana is a girl, and your a good kisser" Alex answered without breaking eye contact.

" Well, you're a good kisser too!" Erion said before setting his head back down. Alex pulled him closer. 

" You know your pretty darn cute right," Alex said as he closed his eyes. 

"Why do you say that?" 

"because I am the captain and can do what i want"

I was again dinner time when they were woken up. As soon as Alex's eyes were open and Erion was off him he was sprinting through the ship to the fridge, grabbing a beer and opening it up before Urdou could catch up to him. 

"Alex put the beer down," He said as he put his hand out waiting for Alex to hand it over.

"piss off" was all Alex said before guzzling the beer, Urdou trying to pull it out of his hands.

"ALEX QUAL, URDOU STOP IT!!" Ariana yelled seeing them fighting over the bottle, making both stops and look at her.

"And why should I, I have the right to drink, and You can tell me what to do!!" Alex said and ripped the bottle away from Urdou and walking into the other room. He fell down on the couch then yelped in pain, followed by another drink. Erion walked in and saw Alex with the beer and just shrugged it off.

The rest of the week was like this


	7. Sex scene

Alex was in his room doing paperwork at his desk. It was starting to get dark out, the light from his small window starting to fade. He was starting to get fed up with the work, not to say he had enjoyed it in the first place, and sat back. And picked up a paper and looked at it. He never was very good with the paperwork and taxes, probably due to the fact he couldn’t do math well, something that never bothered him much. He set it down and got up, walking over to his bed and laying down. Erion then opened the door, as if he was watching Alex on the security cameras, which he probably was, and walked in, closing the door behind him. Alex looked over at him as Erion gave him a small smile and joined him on his bed.  
“What do you want?” Alex asked him, putting his hands behind his head, looking up at the ceiling. He already knew what Erion wanted, because if he wanted anything else he would have just called Alex and asked.  
“ I want to get pounded,” Erion said, laying down next to Alex on his stomach. Alex looked over at the clock and back at him.  
“ It's still early,” Alex told him, closing his eyes, “ And I still need to get work done”. He wasn’t going to say no, not ever would he, but he enjoyed teasing Erion who always gave a good show of drama.  
“ what the heck does that mean?” Erion asked.  
“I have paperwork to get done, I might be up all night, no time for sex,” Alex told him.  
“ Alex Please! The stupid papers can wait, I can’t!” He whined and turned himself on his side, wrapping a leg around Alex’s.  
“Pathetic,” Alex told his second in command who had now started to grind on his leg.  
“You have no right to say that'' Erion pointed out and stopped. He then grabbed Alex’s crotch. “PLEASE!” He whined again as Alex groaned at the sensation.  
“You're a fucking nuisance sometimes, you know that right” Alex told him and sat up, starting to unzip his jacket.  
“Fuck yeah!” Erion said and started to undress as well. Alex pulled off his jacket and undershirt and started on his belt, But Erion moved his hand and started to undo it. He was already only down to his underwear somehow.  
“I can undo my own god damn belt!” Alex told him, and he looked up.  
“ Yeah but not fast enough,” Erion said, pulling his belt off and starting on Alex's pants. Alex just rolled his eyes and let Erion do his thing, giving a bit of assistance when he was pulling his pants off. Now both were just in their underwear, Alex only semi-hard while Erion was fully erect. The human male sat up and pushed Erion on the bed, crawling on top of him, putting his face in Erion's neck and biting him, the man underneath making a small noise and closed an eye, the other watching. Alex started to make his way down, leaving bite marks and hickeys. Erion was being very vocal about the pleasure.  
“If you don't shut the fuck up I'm going to get the ball gag,” Alex told him and Erion shut his mouth. Alex now was sitting in between Erion's legs, and reached behind himself to grab a condom and lube from the shelves beside his bed. He pulled his underwear off, and put the condom on, and put the lube on himself, Erion now pulling his own boxers off. Alex put the lube down and looked down at Erion, smirking a bit.  
“ Please fuck me good~,” Erion said spreading his legs, looking up at Alex.  
“Bitch please, I don't do anything with less effort than 100%,” Alex said moving on top of him, Erion moving one of his hands to Alex's shoulder. He then pushed himself against Erion's entrance.  
“Ah mmm, please!~” Erion begged underneath closing his eyes, Alex watching him.  
The brunette chuckled a bit, and brang his hips in, starting to enter.  
“OH yeS~” Erion moaned, wiggling a bit but was stopped by Alex.  
“Quite moven around!” He said, pushing himself more into Erion, who was loud as hell.  
“MmmmmM~ Faster~,” Erion said looking down at the progress. Alex rolled his eyes.  
“Don't tell me how to fuck you” Alex told him pulling out a bit before pushing back in.  
“AH GOD YES~!”  
“Oh my gosh, Ah~, if you'r going to do that, I'm going to stop. Shut The Fuck Up!” Alex told him and started to roll his hips into Erion who let out a moan holding on to Alex.  
“ Yes~” he moaned into Alex's chest, his wings twitching a bit, his body moving a bit when Alex thrusted in.  
“ fuck, mmmMm~,” Alex said when Erion bit his neck, staring to leave a dark red and purple hickey. Alex wasn't a big fan of having hickeys, but it wasn't like he wasn’t covered in bruises and cuts from when he had gotten it to a bar fight a few days ago. He pushed in as far as he could and Erion moaned something into his neck.  
Erion brought his face away from Alex's neck. “ RIGHT THERE, Oh goD, deStroy My aSs!!” Erion moaned, his eyes still closed. Alex continued to fuck into Erion's ass with no mercy, Erion letting out a loud moan every time he pushed in.  
“You nee- Alex was cut off by Erion grabbing his face and kissing him, which caught him a bit off guard and tried pulling his face away.  
Erion broke the kiss, starting to moan Alex's name. The human then pushed into the winged man’s g spot.  
“ALEX RIGHT THERE PLEASE~!” Erion practically screamed, wrapping his arms around Alex’s chest.  
“ mMMMM~ you like that?” Alex asked doing it again  
“God alex~ please don't stop~” Erion moaned, putting his hand on Alex's waist before immediately moving his hands to Alex back and digging his nails in.  
“Ah fuck Erion stop, your,mmmmm~, going to scratch my back raw!” Alex told him as Erion continued to claw at him like he was going to fall.  
“ Alex, Alex oh god Alex” Erion moaned, throwing his head back.  
Alex kept the pace he had, rocking his hips.  
“Oh god Alex, Mmmmm, so full~,” Erion said moaning once again.  
“You like being full of me, taking all ten inches~,” Alex asked, pushing in completely.  
“YES!!! HARDER~!!!” Erion yelled, his fingernails digging deep into Alex back. Alex complied and started putting more power behind the thrusts, sweat starting to form on his skin.  
“God damn it Erion stop!” Alex yelled, his back starting to feel painful. He stopped for a second and grabbed Erion's hands, pinning him to the bed. “ ALEX PLEASE!!!” Erion yelled, wiggling.  
“How bad do you want it really~?” Alex asked looking down at him, watching the man below trying to compose himself.  
“Ah ALex Please, I need It sO Bad, Please KeEp Fucking mE~!” Erion moaned trying to move his hips. Alex smiled and started to move again, his thrusts short and fast, Erions wings opening and closing a bit. Alex's thrusts became longer, pushing in completely every time, causing his second in command to scream his name, and by now he had really wished he had grabbed that ball gag. Alex then looked down at Erion's dick, which he found quite cute, it wasn't large, only about 5 or 6 inches, and had a similar shape as a human’s, but a little different as well.  
“Alex~” Erion opened his eyes and looked at him, “ I-I'm getting close,” He told him. Alex could definitely feel himself also on edge as well and continued as his normal pace.  
“FASTER. Faster faster!!!” Erion said, closing his eyes again.  
“ Would you just, mmm, shut up and let me fuck you!?” Alex said as Erion wrapped his legs around him.  
“MMMMmmm AH!!” Erion moaned and came, some of it getting on Alex as well. The man on the top gave a few more thrusts till pushing all the way in and coming. Once Alex was finished he sat up, cum dripping down his chest and stomach.  
“Erion what the fuck!?” he asked motioning to the cum.  
“How's it that my fault?’ Erion sat up, pulling himself off Alex.  
“ Came out of your dick,” Alex said, “ Lick it off”.  
“ What, you want me to lick my own cum off you?” Erion asked before Alex grabbed him by his hair.  
“Yes!” Alex said pulling Erion closer, “ Now lick” And Erion did what he was told, feeling very uncomfortable it was his own cum. Once he was done Alex laid down pulling Erion close. “ Look, now I'm all tired and I still have work to get done,” Alex said.  
“ Well I'm sorry you did me instead of paperwork, but I think I was much more entertaining~,” Erion said looking at Alex.  
“ You were fucking loud, that's what you were,” Alex said closing his eyes.  
“Yeah, that's just because you're so good at what you do,” Erion said, rolling his eyes and smiling.


	8. A bounty hunter and a scientist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had this weird dream where these two met, and then drew some art of it, and people liked it so I wrote this. this is not canon, just for fun and because i have no life.

Alex had walked into a bar. It was almost dark out and the light from the small hole in the wall was shown on the street. The rest of the crew had chores to get done on the ship after their little escapade last night. They had thrashed the ship after a poker game gone wrong, all of them drunk and angry at one another. He was extremely upset when he had come home to smashed bottles, blaster holes in the walls, and his crew, who looked like they had gotten the shit beaten out of them. He had given them the rest of that night and this day to recover but told them to have the ship patched up by the time he had gotten back, most likely by tomorrow morning, knowing he would probably wake up on someone else's ship or in an alleyway where he would have passed out. 

He walked to the bar and sat down. He was wearing civilian clothes, a white button up shirt with a black jacket, a crimson scarf with black pants and his nice leather shoes. He still had his small silver pistol on his side due to his paranoid nature. As he waited for the bartender to walk over to him, he looked around the large room. There were two humans who stood out to the eye though, an older man and a young boy.

“Ppffft, who brings a kid to the bar?” Alex asked himself quietly as he continued to watch the two. The kid, who must have been not younger than 17, was talking to the older gentleman, and by the looks of it, the older man was drunk, having several beer bottles in front of him. The older man was very expressive with his hand jester as he spook, very extra in Alex's opinion. He also thought the old man hairstyle was quite wild, having dual blue hair sticking out from every direction. The young man, who wore a yellow shirt which was dirty with what seemed like blood, had a much more tame hair style.

Alex’s drink was placed in front of him and he thanked the bartender, before turning to continue watching the two who had gotten into a heated argument. Well it was more like the older man was just yelling at the child who had moved back a bit to cower in fear. Alex, who had no morals whatsoever was a bit considered with the child's safety. Were the two even related, and if not that would raise a few more questions. He was also extremely curious about what was being said, so he got up and moved a few seats away from the two.

“ R rick your-your drunk, please c-calm down!!” The child said to the man, who continued to ramble about things much past Alex’s knowledge. Alex did catch the child’s name as well. Morty, which was almost heard throughout the entire bar after the man yelled at him to shut up. Suddenly the man turned and looked at Alex, and Alex did the only thing he could think of and wink at the older man and flashed a smile. The younger male saw this as well and commented. 

“ d-did that guy j-just wink at you!?” Morty asked looking at Rick and then back at Alex.

“ Shut the fuck up Morty and ignore him, who even comes to a bar like that dress that fancy.” Rick had said, saying the last part so Alex could hear, not that he could hear it all already.

“ Who comes to a bar in a lab coat?” Alex retorted back, not looking at him, but made sure he could hear the comment. “ And a kid, pfft”.

“ R-rick, should we leave?” Morty asked starting to get up but was pushed back down by the blue haired man.

“ n-no It's fine,” Rick said, taking a drink of the now almost empty beer.

Alex rolled his eyes, feeling the need to start a fight, not really knowing who he was messing with. He got up and sat down to the two. “ Ya know, Most planets don't really have a care in the world about minors at the bar, but according to that sign back there, yer kid needs to scram.” Alex told him and took a sip of his whiskey, a smirk on his face.

“ yeah, well, if you haven't noticed, we don't care,” Rick said, looking at the bounty hunter.

“Rick i-its fine, ill leave, I just d-don't really want any t-trouble” The child said trying once more to get up but again was pushed back into the seat.

“That's right, we don't want Any trouble,” Alex said to the older male with a snarky smile on his face. “ So you come round here often, or are you just stopping by?” Alex then asked, Morty taken back by the change in tone and Rick turning back to him,

“ Not sure why you ask, but yes, we are just stopping by” Rick told him, raising an eyebrow at him.

Alex nodded drinking his alcohol before placing it down. “Nice, and this yer kid?” Alex asked, motioning to Morty.

“I-I'm his grandson actually,” Morty said, shaking a bit.

“Hu, you seem a little young to have those,” Alex said to Rick who wasn’t enjoying the random strangers company at all, not that he didn't like the compliments.

“ Thanks, I guess, but I'm not young, and you're an idiot for thinking that” Rick told the man who was still looking at him.

“ Well, I don't need smarts to know I should buy you a drink~” Alex said smiling at him.

“ I-I'm not sure if I should leave or not,” Morty told Rick, who looked down at him and back up at Alex who flashed another smile at him.

“ Morty, Why in the hell would you leave?” Rick asked, trying to signal he wasn't interested in the man.

“ It would be helpful if you got on yer way, kid” Alex told Morty but Rick talking fast action to tell Alex.

“ Morty don't listen to him, just sit down-

“No, no rick really I'm done w-with this adventure today” Morty said 

“ You know what, whatever, be a pussy and go home,” Rick said, pulling out the portal gun and shooting it on the ground, the lime green portal opening up and Morty jumping through. Alex, on the other hand, jumped back a bit at the vortex that was opened.

“HOly Fucking shit, am I tripping?” Alex asked the blue haired man who looked at him oddly.

The man burped before responding, “ No, your just dumb”

Alex laughed, “ is that your only insult?” He asked, “ Anyways, now that the kid is gone, Hi I'm Jetfell” He said, putting his hand out to shake, Rick looking at him. “ Rick Sanchez” He said, taking Alex's hand, shaking it before Alex yelped in pain a bit and pulled his hand away.

“ WHAT THE ACULLY FUCK WAS THAT” He yelled at the older man.

“ Needed a DNA sample, mr...Alex Qual, You're wanted on a lot of planets, a very colorful criminal history I see.” Rick said as Alex looked at him in shock.

“What the hell?” Alex asked just looking dumb-founded, not sure whether to pull his gun on the man or not.

“ Well, I was pretty sure Jetfell wasn’t a real name” Rick said while taking another drink.

“ yeah, its a code name, im not a dumb ass telling people my real name” Alex said. “ So you want that drink~?” Alex said, turning his attention back to the older man.

“ Ya, whatever, a free drink is a free drink” Rick said as Alex called the bartender over and asked for the strongest thing they had, not knowing Rick's alcohol tolerance. He was unsure if the guy was even interested, and he, by what Alex has seen already, wasn’t someone to mess with.

Rick was absolutely sure what this man was after, and what he wasn’t going to get as well, but mine as well play his little game for a bit. 

“ So, that cool green thing, what is it?” Alex asked, trying to make conversion, and didn’t really give a shit about whatever it was. 

It was later in the night, The two have talked for a bit at a time, Alex mostly flirting with Rick. Alex as well was extremely drunk, trying to keep up with the older alcoholic. 

Alex swung his arm around the scientists shoulders. “ Why don't we go, go back to yer ship, and have some fun~” He said, smirking at him.

“Yeah, no, but it was nice taking advantage of your horny ass and getting free drinks” Rick said to Alex.

“ Hehe, no, i promise you’ll enjoy your self, I-I give a real good fuck, after a few drinks~” Alex said trying to pick the man up, Rick was about the same height, but Alex had much more muscle mass.

“ hey! Put me down or I'll cut your arms off!” Rick threatened the man as Alex started walking to the door, Rick not sure he was going to do, this guy defiantly wanted to have sex with him, he knew that much along with the fact at least 12% of Alex Quals crime history was sexual assaults and 100% of those were men.

“ I know yer pretty (Hic) old but you look great for yer age~” Alex told him, smiling down at the blue haired man. 

“ I not gay, im not really interested in you, now put me down!” Rick said trying to get out of Alex's grip, but not really trying at all.

“ Yeah, don't worry, I sleep with a lot of guys, who aren't interested in me, they all end up enjoying it~” Alex said walking out of the bar.” And i give a killer blow job~” Alex whispered to him and then kissed him on the cheek, catching the older scientist off guard with how bold this man was, though it was most likely because Alex was drunk off his rocker.

“ Screw it” He said to himself before telling the man, “My ships the small one on the right” 

Alex had made his way there. “ You got a lot of stuff in that lab coat of yours” Alex commented.

“ Just wait to see what I got in my pants,” Rick told him.

The rest of the night went past quickly, Alex waking when the sun started coming up and hitting him in the face.

“Ug, what the fuck happened last night” He asked himself as he put his hand on his head, the hangover hitting him. He then looked around, he was sleeping on a pile of beer bottles with no clothes on. There was a man sleeping in the front drivers seat, who Alex assumed he had fucked last night. He slowly pulled all his clothes on the best he could and clawed out to the door, his height now making this easy. He opened the door, a few bottles fell out of the car as he stepped out, holding his shoes. He then was about to shut the door before stopping and grabbing the mans phone and throwing in his number before making his way back to his ship.


	9. RP AU, Gemini x Alex

Alex had walked down the hallway, half of him was soaked in blood, and a scowl planted on his face. As he walked, his heavy footsteps could be heard throughout the ship, blood dripping off his clothes. He was more pissed about tracking blood into the ship than anything. As he made it to the end of the hall, the air seemed to get thicker with smoke, distinctly from weed. Alex couldn't say he hated it, but he surely wasn't in the mood to get high, he just wanted to be angry. He pushed the door open, and there on his floor was Gemini, his fuck toy/ boyfriend. He then looked over to his table to see what seemed like LSD tablets and other types of drugs.

“Surprise!” the ferret said, his eyes red from the weed he was smoking, and his speech slow. Alex just looked at him on the floor for a second, before saying.

“I need to go take a shower, and this room is going to smell like weed for at least a few weeks!” 

Gemini slowly stood up and walked over to him. “ Is that a bad thing~?” He said, trying to kiss the human, Alex immediately trying to push him off.

“Gemini stop, I'm covered in blood!” Alex said, pushing him back a bit so he could walk, but as soon as he put his hand down, Gemini was back on him, and licked blood off Alex's cheek.

“Yummy~” He said as he purred, rubbing his face on Alex’s.

“GEMINI STOP! That's disgusting, you're getting blood everywhere, and you don't know if that guy had aids or what. Dumb ass ” Alex yelled trying again to push the ferret off himself once again with out making a bigger mess then what already was.

“Well I think it's Hot~” Gemini said, his eyes half lidded, and still red, Alex's eyes getting irritated from all the smoke as well. He was still rubbing his face on Alex’s, who just wanted to take a show, he felt grimie covered in blood and sweat.

“Well it's not, get off” He told him trying to strip the dirty clothes. 

“ Here, have some weed baby~” Gemini said with a small laugh and shoved the bunt in Alex's mouth.

Alex attempted to say something but it was incomprehensible due to the bunt. He then grabbed it with his open hand, the blood immediately soaking into the paper. He put it out with his gloved hand and tossed it in the trash bin.

“Hey!” Gemini said.

“It's not my fault, keep your drugs to yourself, I need to shower” He growled at the drugged up man animal.

“Well I think You want something else, and I Know you're not going to say noooOOoo~” The ferret said, one paw starting to fiddle with Alex's belt.

“After I shower” Alex told him, pulling his hands away from his crotch. Gemini had walked off, Alex finally striping in peace. Alex was down to just his boxers and ready to leave when Gemini walked back up to him grabbing his face and kissed him, a paw coming up into contact with his junk, Alex letting out a small yelp in surprise muffled by Gemini's mouth. Gemini pulled away and shoved something down Alex's mouth, the man accidentally swallowing in shock.

“Gemini what the fuck did y o u j u s t p u t i n m y m o u t h? ??” Alex said, his head staring to spin, along with the room. He then felt Geminis paw on his dick, somehow he didn't even have his boxers on anymore, Geminis other hand in his blood soaked hair. 

“ Mmmmmm, now fuck meeeee~” Alex heard, the words seemingly stretch out. The sensation from the paw on his now hard dick was enough to convince and let Gemini win.

“ yeah sure, w h aat ever~” Alex said trying to kiss him, and completely missing. Gemini giggling as he led the larger human to the bed, lucky he was only wearing his pants when Alex walked in, and he quickly undid them as Alex just stared at the wall. He then got on the bed and pulled Alex down with him.

“Shit fuck, I'm really tripping” Alex said looking around, Gemini only wondering what the man could see as he grabbed the lube and started putting it on Alex's dick. The man let out small low moans catching Gemini off guard, but at the same time turning the ferret on even more hearing his usually silent mate, making noise.

“ Ah, mmmm yes” Alex said, sitting on his knees a top the bed mattress. Gemini took his hand off Alex member, and got up on his own knees, rubbing his body on Alex’s, enjoying the humans warmth, kissing Alex, his face still covered in blood as it got in Gemini's fur. Alex soon started to move, pushing Gemini down on the bed, Although moving extremely slow.

“ God, I love you so much,” Alex said. “ You and that nice ass~” Alex then began grinding against Gemini's entrance, the ferret letting out noises of aprovel.

“ y yeAS~~ fuck, stick that giant dick in me please, ah!” Gemini said underneath Alex, he was still quite high and wasn't really taking in what was being said. Alex, although just having slow speech, felt crazy. He didn't take LSD very often and wasn't a big fan of what it did to him, at least when he was drunk he could still function. Gemini, after what seemed like long enough, sat up. 

“ Alex lay down on your back, I'm just going to rid you” He told Alex, and the tall man opened his mouth to say something but closed it and fell back on to the bed, almost hitting his head.

‘ Jesus Christ Alex!!” Gemini said, “ and now I see why you don't take that stuff” He said crawling on the humans lap and grabbing Alex dick to line it up with his own entrance. He started bringing his hips down, pushing Alex member up into himself. He looked down at his mate who returned the eye contact.

“ Ah, I love you Gemini~” Alex said, the ferret's face getting redder. Alex hardly ever said those words, even though they were dating and it sometimes disappointed Gemini, but he also knew Alex had issues of his own, and was still trying to work through them.

“Love you more~,” Gemini spoke before pulling his hips up on Alex's lubed dick and then pushing them back down, letting out a soft moan of enjoyment. Alex didn't exactly moan, but made a humming noise, obviously enjoying something on his dick. Gemini continued to move on the man's dick, he did always enjoy it when Alex didn't wear a condom. 

“Mmmmm, you feel really good babe~!” Gemini said.

It was about half way though the sex when Alex started to come off the trip.

“ What the fuck, ah, is going on?” Alex asked, looking around, still laying flat on his back.

“ were having sex” the ferret told him, pushing his hips down all the way, an unexpected moan coming from Alex.

“OHhhh god, alright then” He said, pulling Gemini off him and pushing him down on the bed, a very seductive smile on his face,

“Guess you did learn some thing from me, how to drug some on up and fuck them, hu?” Alex said, pulling Gemini's hands above his head. The ferret watched with his tail flicking from side to side in excitement.

“ Well yeah, you've done it to me more times than I can count~” Gemini purred watching Alex, glad he didn't have to do all the hard work anymore. Alex looked down at him with a smirk, still pinning him down to the bed and shoved his dick into Gemini with a thrust. Gemini let out a moan, smiling up and his mate.

“God Alex yes~!” He said as Alex started to fuck his ass.

“ Mmm, keep that up and you'll get a treat after this~” Alex said as he rocked his hips, the poor bed moving from the momentum.

“ Is, ahh~, sucking, mmm, your, dick, really, a treat?” Gemini asked, raising an eyebrow as he was stuffed to the brim with Alex man meat.

“ Well you, better start, seeing it, that way, ah, mmmmm” Alex said pounding into the man animal below him.

Gemini was in pure bliss being stuffed with Alex's 10 inches, and the force of Alex's hips smashing against his fur.

“So-so full~” He said and kissed Alex the best he could, The man above him was still a bit out of it. Alex still let out a moan every now or then, biting his lip trying to keep himself from making more noise than he was comfortable with.

Gemini continued to moan in pleasure till Alex thrusted into his g spot, “ ohhH RiGHt ThErE!!!~~” He moaned, wiggling his torso a bit. As Alex continued to shove his dick into the bundle of nerves he started to moan his mates name.

“Yes, oh god Alex, Mmmm, ALEX~~!!” The ferret moaned, his eyes closed and jaw open, panting.

“Ah god, so hot~” Alex said watching Gemini below him, the ferret's dick bouncing against his stomach, pre dripping out and soaking into the fur.

“ Alex, Please, ALEX!!~~” Gemini moaned, pleading for nothing in particular. Alex watched him with a smile. 

“ Tell me how much you want me~” He instructed as he fucked his bottom’s rear end.

“God, Alex, ah, I need you so much, I need you, I never not want to be filled again, Ah, I love your monster dick inside my hole~~!! Paint my insides white baby~!” The male moaned, his tail swaying quickly. He could feel Alex dick twitch inside himself, clenching down at the sensation.

Alex let out an unexpected moan as he thrusted, “ Ge- Gemini, loosen up, ah, oh god, I'm going to cum if you don't cut that out!”.

“ Is that a, mmm, bad thing~?” He asked teasingly, clenching down again. Alex let out another moan, his dick giving in, and he came, his man spunk pouring aggressively into Geminis guts.

“OHhHH Yesssssss~” the ferret said, his own organism coming on, getting all over his own chest and stomach. The two sat there panting before Alex pulled out, Gemini clenching down once more as the jizz leaked out, dripping down on his tail base, and bed mattress. Alex fell down next to him.

“My hair feels crusty” he commented with his eyes closed.

“Just the dried blood” Gemini spook, scratching some off his own fur.

“We both need to shower now,” Alex told him and Gemini chuckled and nodded. “ And maybe a round two~?” He asked, kissing the human nose.


End file.
